


Finding the "Killer"...

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: J.A.M. Packed Stories! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alloy didn't mean to give the poor bean a break, Character Death, Regret, Two new characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: When someone is under control, they do heinous things. Luckily for our killer, she meets two more people who can help her.(Edit: I fixed the typo in the title... oof)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just note, this story is all my friends idea, I just tweaked the words...  
> A few of these will be my idea, but unless I specify I did it, it belongs to my friends, Mikka, and Joy (or as they like to be called, Jay!)

[Jay's POV]

I saw everything. I saw her eyes turn red, I saw her grab her sword.

 

I saw her peirce Rafael’s heart.

 

You could hear the screams, but nobody moved. I couldn't move, after all, I'm just a shadow. I heard a dull thud as Raph's body hit the ground, a sword clanging next to it.

 

I can hear shouting, screaming, and sobbing, then a quiet whisper, and a final breath, like it was my own ears. I saw his spirit fly away too fast for me to catch. I then heard the sounds of fighting.

 

I saw a person with crying eyes attacking the one who stabbed Raph. I could only make out parts of their conversation, "FU - YOU - GO - HELL!" My black wings helped me travel around the darkness, but I was too late to stop the fight.

 

The fight was already over, though I refuse to describe what happened, both survived.

 

♢            ♢            ♢            ♢             ♢

 

Later on, I saw the killer in a cave, far away from the others in her group. Mikka, who was next to me, stood up. She gave the killer an offer to stay with us. The killer said yes.

 

Though I failed to take the killer unharmed, as it was too late for that, we still have the asset. We can still get our revenge.

 

The killers name? It was none other than Alloy.


	2. Calming the "killer"...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikka and Jay try to calm their new recruit, while learning a few more things about her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely mine! 
> 
> owo

We all stood in tense silence. The killer, who's name turned out to be Alloy, was still covered in blood from both her own wounds and from the person she killed. The thick and dark liquid was staining her once beautiful armour and dripping onto the cave floor.

 

She was a hybrid, now that I noticed her grey wolf ears perched atop her head, a red tail that looked like Mikka's poked out from behind her and was thumping softly against the floor, grey, clawed, wolf feet, tapping the floor.

 

"So…" I started slow, so that Alloy wouldn't be startled. She merely flicked an ear at me. "...Mikka and I would like to know why you killed that guy…" I said slowly. Mikka had warned me that she could have acted aggressively if asked anything personal.

I already knew what happened, we both did. I just wanted to see if she would lie to us or not.

Her ears flattened against her head, her bloodied right hand came up to rest on her other-clean-hand. "I was controlled…" she said quietly. It seemed she still wasn't used to us.

"Who were the people in your group?" Mikka said from next to me. Alloy sighed and said "My friends and my… girlfriend…" she said, faltering a little on the last word. Ah, so she's queer too...

"Well… we already established that we'd be with you, no matter what. That fact stands true." I said to her, wrapping my black wings around her in a hug. She seemed hesitant at first, but eventually melted into the hug.

This was definitely the start of an epic friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> The poor bean is just sad.


End file.
